


Let's go home to bed

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alley Sex, Damn it's hawt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Christ, Sherlock, somebody will see us!"</p>
<p>I'm generous to a fault, I know, I know.<br/>A bonus, bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic today!<br/>It's hawt and grrrrrr and definitely naughty :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go home to bed

"Christ, Sherlock, somebody will see us!" Greg grunted as the lanky consulting detective pushed him up against the alley wall.

All thoughts of further protest were forgotten however when Sherlock pressed his hardening cock firmly against the DI's groin, and groans were swallowed by desperate kisses as they each fought for more friction.

Greg's hand moved swiftly to Sherlock's waist, fumbling with belt and buttons as he slid inside.

The way Sherlock threw his head back at the touch was almost too much for Greg.  
His free hand snaked up to the back of Sherlock's extended neck, pulling it towards him and pressing his lips to the sensitive pulse point.

Sherlock thrust himself involuntarily into the touch as both hand and lips threatened to bring him right to the edge.

He regained his senses just long enough to deftly undo his lover's own trousers, and Greg shuddered as the cool night air brushed over his cock before Sherlock took it in his elegant fingers, swiping his thumb tauntingly across the head.

The alley filled with moans and whispers but neither man really cared.  
As both approached their climax, Sherlock pulled Greg in for a long, heated kiss before breathlessly hissing his lover's name as he came.

Greg's orgasm quickly followed and he panted to his lover, "Let's go home to bed."


End file.
